A breakaway mirror according to prior art usually has a base and a mirror subassembly which is coupled to the base to be movable with respect to the base upon encountering an obstruction, this being a very important safety feature. The movement may be in a rearward direction if the vehicle is travelling forwardly or in a forward direction if it is travelling rearwardly.
There is a requirement for exterior accessories on automobiles to be aesthetically acceptable, and this usually requires a very smooth outer face of the mirror assembly including both the visible part of the support bracket and the housing portion of the mirror subassembly which is pivoted with respect thereto. If pivot means is required to operate in one direction only, the matter is simple and it is easily arranged for the outer face to be moved away from the supporting base so that any damage to the outer face will not include damage inflicted thereon by scraping over the supporting bracket. However, difficulties are encountered if the mirror is required to breakaway in either a forward or rearward direction, and the most usual construction is similar to that illustrated in our Australian Patent 597819 (15542/88), wherein the mounting bracket is provided with outstanding spigots having curved surfaces thereon and the spigots engage recesses in the mirror subassembly, the mirror subassembly being retained to the spigots by means of a spring, and the spigots being spaced in a fore and aft direction from one another so that upon rearward deflection of the mirror upon striking an obstruction the pivotal movement takes place around the two rearward spigots, and vice versa for forward direction of breakaway. Although such a system will reduce face damage to areas close to the spigots, nevertheless some face damage does occur.
It is also known to utilise spigot type mountings for mirrors wherein a metal die cast base is used for a mounting bracket, and includes an upstanding spigot with a circular bearing surface, and a moulded plastics subassembly rotates about that bearing surface upon deformation of resilient portions of the plastics material which resiliently engage surfaces on the level base. Again a difficulty is encountered in providing sufficient clearance between the mounting base and the polished face of the mirror subassembly to avoid damage, it of course being necessary for both appearance and avoidance of wind noise that the clearance between those two portions should be small.